Strange And Horrible
by angst cupcake
Summary: [Neji x Shikamaru] Life could be strange. And life could be horrible. Troublesome too. But sex with Neji...was none of that. Basically PWP


NejiShika Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters

Strange and Horrible

Strange things happened to normal people. Horrible things happened to good people. Shikamaru should know. Strange things happened to him almost every day, surrounding him. Horrible things came and went with ease in his life.

Strange. Horrible. Oh, and troublesome too. That was another one. Actually, troublesome was probably the one thing that drove Shikamaru the most crazy. Not that he was or anything, but sometimes, not even his ingenius IQ could bear with some of the crap that happened. So, yeah, strange, horrible, and troublesome pretty much made up his life.

Like Ino. Ino was troublesome. Sure, she was pretty. But did she really expect to always get around on her good looks? Forever? Come on, think people. Even someone without a genius IQ could get this one right.

Shikamaru had been through and seen many horrible things. He'd had to watch his sensie die before his eyes. Bleeding, gasping for breath, gripping onto life, onto his jacket. Shikamaru had never washed that jacket. It hung in the back of his wardrobe somewhere...dried bloody prints marring it's material.

Strange. That was probably the most confusing thing. Like when Shikamaru finally came to terms that he was gay. Sure, he'd had...realizations..."dawnings" you might call them, but he didn't want to believe it. It seemed so wrong, so vile...just...not right. Even stranger, was when he found himself being wound around Neji Hyugga. Pale eyed, long-haired beauty of one of the most prestigious clans in Konaha...and Shikamaru fell for him. Fell for him hard.

Yeah, life was strange. And Horrible. And not to mention, troublesome.

But that was not what Shikamaru was thinking about. Not now. He was a bit...preoccupied.

(A/N: Let's get to the good stuff...)

Shikamaru's fingers tangled themselves in the dark hair. Lips, oh so soft, on his own. Teeth biting his lower lip, tongue pressing into his mouth. A mouth claiming dominance over his own. Shikmaru moaned, his back arching against the body above him.

Hands. Oh god, the hands.

"N-Neji!" Shikamaru gasped. The hands beneath his shirt ran lightly about his torso, along his chest. Shikamaru shivered. Neji smiled. Pale hands pushed the shirt over his head, and clear eyes took pleasure in a shirtless Shikamaru before them.

Feathor soft kisses worked along Shikamaru's jaw, reaching his ear, and tugging playfully at the earing that hung down. The taste of metal assualted Neji's mouth, but he didnt care. He had Shikamaru gasping and moaning beneath him...since when did the taste of metal matter anymore.

Shikamaru pulled at the ties to Neji's yukata, yanking persistently at the knots. When they wouldn't come undone, he frowned.

"What's the matter, Shikamaru? Can't a genius like you figure out how to untie a knot?" Neji teased, grinning as Shikamaru blushed but glared at him.

"I don't tie your damn knots." Shikamaru said crossly. Neji laughed and kissed him, untying the knots himself. The yukata fell off and was tossed somewhere in the room. It didn't matter where it landed.

Shikamaru's hands roamed Neji's body as his lover licked and sucked his neck, leaving marks all over the place. Shikamaru's fingers wandered up Neji's body. He easily teased Neji's nipples, making Neji growl and bite down on his shoulder. Pulling back, Neji kissed Shikamaru roughly, pushing his tongue inside his mouth, not waiting for pervission to enter. Shikamaru groaned as Neji's tongue ran along the roof of his mouth, sending jolts down his spine.

Kissing back down his neck once more, Neji licked at the bite he had caused befor emoving on. Sucking lightly on one of Shikamaru's erected nippled he teased the other with his hands. Shikamaru's hips bucked off the bed.

"Ah! Neji!" he cried. Neji switched, drowning himself in the sweet tortured sounds that were coming from Shikamaru's mouth. Neji kissed down his torso, stoipping only once, to dip his tongue inot Shikamaru's navel. The young man beneath him surpressed a moan. Neji's hands stopped at the hem of Shikamaru's pants. He waited, feeling the frustration grow in the room. He smirked up at Shikamaru who was now propped up on his elbows.

"Damn it Neji! Don't be a tease!" Shikamaru demanded. Neji smiled and pulled off Shikamaru's pants...boxers and all. Kissing the pale innner thigh, Neji could feel the muscles tense as he neared his destinantion.

"Relax..." he whispered against Shikamaru's groin. Shikamaru could not, and so Neji figured he would find another way to help him.

Shikamaru nearly jumped two feet off the bed when Neji's mouth enclosed over him.

"Ngh...Ne-Ne..." he wasn't able to finish. He settled for biting down on his knuckles instead. Neji's tongue swirled about the head, licking along the length. Pre-cum dripped into his mouth. He was so hard it hurt. 'Gonna have to fix that.' he thought seductively. Taking Shikamaru's length fully into his mouth, he increaed the pressure and the speed. His tongue danced patterns along his length. Shikamaru cried out, his fist hitting the bed. His head hung back in pleasure. It felt so damn good.

"Neji! Ne-Neji! Im'm abou-"

"No...you're not." Nejis said, pulling away. Shikamaru let out a growl in protest that slowly turned into a moan as Neji inserted a finger inside of him. Then a second. And then a third. 'He's done...' Neji thought almost frantically, needing his own release.

Shikamaru sucked in a breath when Neji pressed inside of him. Neji stopped for a moment, letting Shikamaru get used to the new feeling. Then slowly, he began to thrust into the boy below him. Shikamaru was tight and hot around him.

He was gentle. He was slow. TOO gentle. TOO slow. Shikamaru jerked his hips foward, pressing for more friction, faster, harder fucking. Anything to get rid of this slow pace. Neji responded, lowering his head to Shikamaru's shoulder, muttering incoherent sentences. Shikamaru could only utter curses between his teeth.

"Ah, god!" Shikamaru suddenly gasped, his legs tightening around Neji's waist. Neji smirked and locked into that angle. Knowing the entire time he was slamming into Shikamaru's sweet spot.

Shikamaru's fingernails dug dangerously into Neji's skin. He was so close. Good lord, was he close. Neji knew Shikmaru was nearing, and he knew he was too. Reaching between them, he grabbed Shikamaru's length and stroked it.

Within seconds, Shikamaru came, screaming Neji's name. Neji's breath hitched, his teeth sank into the skin on Shikmaru's shoulder. The two of them rode out their orgasm...before settling slowly next to one another. Their warmth was a comfort.

"Neji?" Shikamaru whispered.

"Yeah?" Neji asked, his fingers running through Shikamaru's hair.

"I love you..." he sighed. Neji smiled.

"Good. The feeling mutual...love you too."

So yeah, life could be strange. And it could be horrible. AND it could be troublesome. But sometimes...just sometimes, life was a whole lot better than what it made out to be.


End file.
